


The Eye of Horus

by marsgonzalez



Series: House of Anubis Next Generation [1]
Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsgonzalez/pseuds/marsgonzalez
Summary: Eight years after the original students of Anubis House left to pursue life outside of the mysterious boarding school, a new batch of mystery solvers arrive, prepared to take on even the most ancient and dangerous challenges Anubis House has yet to see. Darcy, an Earth science obsessed 10th year is tasked with carrying on Sibuna's legacy as a brand new adventure unfolds behind the whispering walls of the house. The race is on with new caretaker Corwin Hayes, as Darcy and her friends attempt to gather clues and solve the mystery of the Eye of Horus.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Series: House of Anubis Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new residents of Anubis House are intrigued by strange parcels as the old residents reestablish past relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading the first episode of my fan-made House of Anubis reboot. Know that there is much more to come for this series. 
> 
> TW - This chapter mentions a character with cancer.

**Episode 1**

_Scene 1 - Scene opens on DARCY looking out of the window of the kitchen at two ravens searching for food. TRUDY is moving around the kitchen._

TRUDY  
Earth to Darcy.

DARCY  
I’m here. Sorry.

TRUDY  
Would you please help me set the table?

DARCY  
Of course.

_Darcy grabs a stack of plates out of a cupboard and begins to set the table. RAUL is setting up silverware._

RAUL  
What was keeping your attention?

DARCY  
Just a couple of birds outside. Quite fascinating.

RAUL  
Are you still trying to get feeders installed?

DARCY  
Oh, I've gone off that. I did a bit more research and it turns out the effects are more controversial than I thought.

RAUL  
Can’t say I expected that.

DARCY  
I didn’t either. At least it means now I can focus all my energy into recycling progress.

RAUL  
Good to focus on the bright side.

_LAYLA enters the dining room._

TRUDY  
Oh, Layla, dear, could you help put some food on the table?

LAYLA  
Anything for you, Trudy.

_Layla goes into the kitchen and begins bringing things out._

Mahmoud’s looking for you, Raul.

RAUL  
Why wouldn’t he be able to find me? We share a room.

LAYLA  
I don’t know. I think he wants to show you what he’s been working on for orchestra.

RAUL  
Isn’t he supposed to share that stuff with you? You’re his girlfriend.

LAYLA  
He already did share it with me.

DARCY  
Don’t you love Mahmoud’s stuff?

RAUL  
Yes, I do, but I was hoping you and I could maybe do something else tonight.

DARCY  
Like what?

RAUL  
Like, maybe a movie or something?

DARCY  
You know, I’ve been wanting to do an Anubis movie night. Maybe we could plan something for Friday?

RAUL  
Yeah, well, I was thinking just us could-

TRUDY  
Raul, could you call the others for supper?

RAUL  
Sure thing.

_Raul exits._

DARCY  
Layla, what would you think?

LAYLA  
What would I think of what?

DARCY  
Of an Anubis movie night, all of us in the living room?

LAYLA  
It wouldn't be anything like game night, would it? Because Liam almost lost an eye.

DARCY  
No, no competing or anything, just a movie.

LAYLA  
I think that would be really fun, yeah.

_LIAM, HENRY, and MAHMOUD enter. Layla turns to Mahmoud._

What would you think of doing a movie night with everyone here?

MAHMOUD  
I think that would be a great idea.

DARCY  
Could we use your account?

MAHMOUD  
Isn't that T.V. too old?

LAYLA  
We could ask Liam.

_MOLLY, FAYE, and Raul enter._

LIAM  
Ask me what?

LAYLA  
You do tech, right? Do you think you might be able to figure out how to hook up Mahmoud’s laptop to the television if we were to do an Anubis House movie night?

LIAM  
I don't know. That thing can only really play VHS at this point.

RAUL  
We could always rent a VHS from the library.

FAYE  
You can still do that? I thought libraries were only for studying.

RAUL  
Studying and Scooby-Doo.

MAHMOUD  
Yes, Faye, the two best ways to prepare for your future.

_Faye smiles._

DARCY  
Scooby-Doo could be fun if we can find a VHS of it.

HENRY  
I thought you hated mystery and magic.

DARCY  
But Scooby-Doo is actually, rarely magic, isn't it, Henry?

HENRY  
True.

MOLLY _(whispered to Raul)_  
I dare you to get Witch’s Ghost just to mess with her.

_Raul laughs._

LAYLA  
So, Friday night, all of us, yeah?

RAUL _(Sighing)_  
Yeah, sounds great.

_Raul looks at Darcy without her noticing. Scene closes._

_Scene 2 - Scene opens on History of Ancient Civilizations class. The Anubis residents are all there, as well as YAEL, and FABIAN as teacher._

FABIAN  
Who's ready to show me what they know about ancient civilizations?

_Class groans. FAYE looks ready to pass out._

Great.

_Fabian begins to distribute a test to each of the students._

So, you’ll have 1 hour to complete the test.

LAYLA and FAYE  
Only an hour?

FABIAN  
If you finish early just keep yourself busy with some silent reading. Any questions before we begin?

_Layla raises her hand._

Yes, Layla?

LAYLA  
What if we need more than an hour?

FABIAN  
It's the time limit.

LAYLA  
It's just that _I_ might need more time.

FABIAN  
Just try your best. I'm sure you'll do fine.

FAYE _(Whispered to LAYLA_  
If you run out of time, just cheat off me.

LAYLA _(Whispered)_  
Thanks

FABIAN  
Any more questions? No? Okay, your time begins... now.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 3 - Scene opens on MAHMOUD and RAUL in their room. LIAM is playing piano in the other room._

MAHMOUD  
God, he is driving me mad!

RAUL  
What? Liam?

MAHMOUD  
Yeah, he’s been playing non-stop since we got back from school.

RAUL  
He only plays like this every so often. Just let him get it out of his system.

MAHMOUD  
He’s a wonderful player, but the keyboard he has sounds repulsive.

RAUL  
Oh, you're such a snob.

MAHMOUD  
I can't focus on anything. I have a Biology report I need to write.

RAUL  
Then just ask him to stop, then.

MAHMOUD  
I have. He doesn't care. He never cares. I’m this close to shutting off the power.

_A knock comes from the door._

RAUL  
Come in!

_DARCY enters._

DARCY  
Hey, Raul, I was wondering if I could borrow a deck of cards? I said I would teach Layla how to- Why is Mahmoud pacing?

RAUL  
He’s in a mood.

MAHMOUD  
I’m in a mood, because Liam won’t stop playing piano!

RAUL  
This is, as you can see, his last straw.

MAHMOUD  
I've had a long day. Tests, schoolwork, now this.

RAUL  
Just ask if he can put headphones in. I’m sure he'd understand.

MAHMOUD  
He says headphones make his ears hurt. Can't see how they could hurt more than mine do now.

DARCY  
Cards?

RAUL  
Oh, yeah.

_Raul opens his bedside drawer and pulls out a deck of cards._

I can show you a trick if you’d like?

MAHMOUD  
No, he can’t.

_Mahmoud looks to Raul._

Don’t do it. She won't like it.

DARCY  
I think I’ll just take the cards, but thanks.

_Darcy begins to exit._

RAUL  
Hey, I was wondering- you know the assignment Mr.Rutter talked about after the test?

DARCY  
The STEM/religion research one?

RAUL  
Yeah, math and science influencing ancient mythology, that one. He mentioned how you could do it with a partner and I thought maybe-

MAHMOUD  
Oh, my God. He's started arpeggiating. This has to stop.

_Mahmoud exits._

RAUL  
Well, I thought maybe you'd want to work on it with me? I mean you're so science-y and I’m kinda hopeless - _but_ I do know a thing or two about mythology, not a lot, but some stuff.

DARCY  
Yeah, I’d love to work on it with you.

_Piano keys slam, various shouting from the other room._

RAUL  
I think he just needs more sleep.

_Realization dawns on Raul._

Oh, how could I forget?!

DARCY  
What?

RAUL  
His dad- He's getting a call about his dad later today. Apparently he did another scan to see how treatment went.

DARCY  
Oh, my God, yeah.

RAUL  
I need to apologize to him.

DARCY  
Probably should once he’s done creating experimental jazz.

_Another piano slam._

RAUL  
Yeah, probably.

DARCY  
Well, I’ll just bring these cards up. Thanks. And we’ll talk about the project tomorrow, yeah?

RAUL  
Yeah, totally.

_Darcy begins to exit, pauses while looking out of the open door. CORWIN and DELIVERY WOMAN are standing in the foyer, Corwin with a box in his arms._

What are you looking at?

DARCY  
Shh…

_Raul follows Darcy to the door and looks out from behind her shoulder._

CORWIN  
And this is the one, yes? The one I asked for?

DARCY  
What do you think of Corwin?

RAUL  
Groundskeeper without much family, as far as I'm aware. Seems like an alright guy, nice enough.

DARCY  
What do you think is in that box?

RAUL  
Maybe a hat?

DARCY  
A hat?

DELIVERY WOMAN  
What do you do with a thing like that anyway?

CORWIN  
… Use it for decoration, obviously.

DELIVERY WOMAN  
Always interesting to meet the people who put this stuff around their house. Interesting house too-

CORWIN  
It’s a school.

DELIVERY WOMAN  
A school?

CORWIN  
I’ve signed everything I needed to, haven’t I?

DELIVERY WOMAN  
Yes, I suppose I should leave you to your decorating.

CORWIN  
Yes, thank you.

_Delivery Woman leaves, Corwin brings the package up to his office. Darcy looks intrigued. Scene closes._

_Scene 4 - Scene opens on FABIAN in his classroom grading tests. A knock comes from the door._

FABIAN  
Come in!

_MR.SWEET enters._

Ah, Mr.Sweet.

MR.SWEET  
Eric.

FABIAN  
Eric, right. It’s difficult getting used to that.

MR.SWEET  
It's only your second month here. I expect you’ll be used to it soon enough.

FABIAN  
What can I do for you?

MR.SWEET  
Yes, I wanted to check in with you about the recent project you've set up with student council.

FABIAN  
Yes, is something wrong? You should know that they are in charge of everything. I’m merely their staff advisor. I told them to come to me if they ever needed help.

MR.SWEET  
No, everything's fine. It's just the guest reader they invited to the school-

FABIAN  
Yes, Sarah Raven, I’ve heard good things.

MR.SWEET  
As have I, but it’s come to my attention recently that Sarah Raven is a pen name-

FABIAN  
One would expect-

MR.SWEET  
For Nina Martin.

FABIAN  
Nina... oh, umm, I didn't know that.

MR.SWEET  
I thought you didn’t. I just wanted to check in about that. I can cancel if it’s too-

FABIAN  
No, no reason to cancel. We haven't seen each other in years. Both of our lives are in completely different places. I didn’t even know she was a writer. Good for her, I suppose.

MR.SWEET  
You’ll still be coming then… to the reading?

FABIAN  
Umm… well…

MR.SWEET  
I’d understand if you didn’t.

FABIAN  
I don't know. I just - I mean, I’m fine with it - I just don't know if she’s fine with it. Does she know I work here?

MR.SWEET  
Not that I’m aware.

FABIAN  
Well, then I probably wouldn't want to go. I might… distract her. But I will be checking in with student council about it, you have my word. Norah and Phil said they would be there too, so things should be under control.

MR.SWEET  
Yes, I just thought it was important to tell you.

FABIAN  
Yes, of course, thank you. I’m glad I know. Better to just have it be an event for the students. I wouldn’t want to drag my drama into it.

MR.SWEET  
Eddie told me about how things ended between the two of you. I am sorry.

FABIAN  
It’s fine. It's not like you could’ve known that she wouldn’t be able to come back. I’m past it. Definitely past it.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 5 - Scene opens on MAHMOUD shutting off his cellphone in the kitchen. LAYLA walks in._

LAYLA  
What’d your mum say?

MAHMOUD  
Well, there’s no spreading, but no change either. They’re thinking about switching to a more intense therapy, but my dad doesn’t know if he wants to.

LAYLA  
Oh, Mahmoud, I’m sorry.

MAHMOUD  
It’s alright. Just moments like these where I really wish I was home.

_Layla hugs Mahmoud. LIAM enters, looks to Mahmoud awkwardly. Mahmoud glares back. Liam exits._

It’s a lot of moments actually.

LAYLA  
I could give you a head massage, facial maybe? I’ve been wanting to practice and it might be really relaxing.

MAHMOUD  
That sounds good.

LAYLA  
I promised Faye a post-test manicure, too, so we should probably do it in my room.

MAHMOUD  
The way she acts, you'd think her dad has cancer too.

LAYLA  
No, I’m pretty sure he has psoriasis, or eczema, something to do with his skin. I can never remember.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 6 - Scene opens on FABIAN, PATRICIA, and ALICE in Patricia and Eddie's apartment, around the dining table. Alice is eating in her highchair._

PATRICIA  
All she eats is parmesan cheese.

FABIAN  
Not unlike her father then.

PATRICIA  
And then she tracks it all over the house and I have to clean up before I've even eaten my food. Not that it matters much anyways because it’s already gone cold.

_Beat._

You know I love her, it’s just been a little frustrating ever since she figured out she’s actually the one in charge.

FABIAN  
Patricia?

PATRICIA  
Yeah?

FABIAN  
Nina’s coming back.

_Pause._

PATRICIA  
What do you mean?

FABIAN  
She's an author now, apparently, and she’s doing a reading at the school on Monday. Did Mr.Sweet not tell you?

PATRICIA  
No, Eric didn't tell us anything. Why would he? We haven’t even talked to Nina in almost eight years.

FABIAN  
Nine years.

PATRICIA  
Nine years? Really?

_Fabian nods._

  
How come every day that passes I feel like I've aged months? Perhaps because everyday feels that long… Are you going to see her?

FABIAN  
I don't think so.

PATRICIA  
What? Why not? I thought you would love to see her.

FABIAN  
It’s just I wouldn’t want to bring up feelings for her because she might not be over me. I’m over her, of course.

PATRICIA _(Skeptically)_  
Uh huh, yeah.

FABIAN  
I really am. I dated Mara, didn’t I?

PATRICIA  
Yeah, for a few months. And was it really dating, anyways?

FABIAN  
But I also dated-

PATRICIA  
Heather, and Janine, and Lola, and Missy, but none of those relationships lasted more than three months, did they?

FABIAN  
It’s not like I wanted to break up with them- we just weren’t good matches.

PATRICIA  
My point is, that you haven’t been in a serious relationship with anyone since Nina left. As far as I’m concerned you've just been traipsing around London looking for stray vag.

FABIAN  
Please don't-

PATRICIA  
I’m not saying it was bad vag.

FABIAN  
Those girls are lovely.

PATRICIA  
Exactly, you just wouldn’t commit to them, would you?

FABIAN  
Well-

PATRICIA  
Eddie and I are taking you out tonight.

FABIAN  
What?

PATRICIA  
Come on, it’ll help. Maybe meeting a nice girl will make you more comfortable seeing Nina again.

FABIAN  
I already told you, I’m not seeing Nina.

PATRICIA  
I really think you should. Letting these feelings fester without closure is just asking for commitment to become a constant challenge in your life.

FABIAN  
Please don’t guidance counselor me right now,

PATRICIA  
It's my job.

FABIAN  
You're off work.

PATRICIA  
Well, then let me get some practice in, why don't you?

_Beat._

We're taking you out, end of story.

FABIAN  
Fine, but you're buying.

PATRICIA  
Technically, Eddie is.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 7 - Scene opens on CORWIN exiting his office. TRUDY is sweeping the hallway._

CORWIN  
Trudy, I'm going out for the evening. I should be back just before curfew.

TRUDY  
Where are you heading?

CORWIN  
Oh, umm…

TRUDY  
Sorry, I don't mean to pry.

CORWIN  
No, it's fine. I'm going to the hardware store. Ran out of a few things. You'll be able to keep the kids under control?

TRUDY  
Yes, they have their movie thing tonight, anyway. They’ll be fine.

CORWIN  
Good. Well, I’ll be off.

TRUDY  
Remember to lock your door.

CORWIN  
Oh, yes, of course. I’m not used to being in a house with other people… especially teenagers.

TRUDY  
You’ve never had a job like this before?

CORWIN  
I mostly moved place to place doing handy work and that such. Eric was a little desperate, it appeared, and I felt it was about time I found something a bit more consistent.

TRUDY  
Yeah, Leigh left without much warning. Barely gave any notice.

CORWIN  
She was the previous caretaker, wasn't she?

TRUDY  
Yes, lovely woman. Bit reclusive, but not unfriendly. You’re much more social, though, I can tell. She constantly forgot to lock things. It was Victor who had a key for everything. Then again, his last years here we had a particularly sneaky group of students. Seemed like they were always finding trouble.

CORWIN  
What was Victor like?

TRUDY  
Intimidating, gave a right fright to the students whenever they misbehaved, I’ll tell you that. Sometimes even I was scared of him.

CORWIN  
And he just left one day, didn't he? Without much notice.

TRUDY  
Not much more than Leigh. It was better timing though, at the end of the school year, rather than a week before term.

CORWIN  
Were you and him close at all?

TRUDY  
Not really. I mean, we worked together for ages, but he didn't really talk to me much. He’d always just sneak off to his cellar and work on his, well… I don’t know what he was working on, to be honest.

CORWIN  
And he didn’t tell you about any of it?

TRUDY  
No. He was much closer with Eric, I think. I’d often see them meeting in his office while I was sweeping, or dusting, or mopping, or something. Never knew what they were always talking about, but I could guess it was not just about school repairs.

CORWIN  
I wouldn't worry about it.

TRUDY  
No, I’m not worried. Victor was scary, but he was harmless, I’m sure. The students, ha, the students thought he was a vampire once, immortal. You know how they make up silly rumors. They even once convinced me he was doing experiments on a cat… well, it worked itself out in the end.

CORWIN  
These kids do have very active imaginations. I wouldn't be surprised if a couple rumors like that appeared about me before the year is over.

TRUDY  
Well, if they do, just let me know and I can sort it all out.

CORWIN  
Thank you, Trudy.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 8 - Scene opens on FABIAN, PATRICIA, and EDDIE at the bar._

FABIAN  
Oh, I don't know. Everyone here's already with someone. I should just head home.

EDDIE  
No, you can not head home now. We've still got four hours out of my dad.

FABIAN  
Then you two stay out, have fun. I should just go.

PATRICIA  
No, no, please. Stay. Talk to that girl over there. She's on her own, isn't she?

_Patricia gestures to a girl at the bar, her back turned to the three of them._

FABIAN  
This isn’t gonna go well.

PATRICIA  
You’ll do fine.

EDDIE  
Yeah, have confidence.

_Fabian almost trips and falls on the way over to the bar, accidentally bumping into a girl and a couple of her friends._

FABIAN  
Sorry.

EDDIE _(To Patricia)_  
He'll be fine, right?

PATRICIA  
Things can't possibly be more awkward for him, can they?

_Fabian sits beside the girl at the bar._

FABIAN  
Come here often?

_The girl turns to face Fabian, revealing her identity._

NINA  
Fabian?

FABIAN  
Nina?

PATRICIA  
Nevermind.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 9 - Scene opens on Anubis movie night. LAYLA and MAHMOUD are cuddling with each other. LIAM is angrily glaring towards Mahmoud. FAYE is sitting awkwardly, her leg bouncing, glancing towards Mahmoud and Layla. HENRY is enjoying the film. MOLLY is writing in her notebook. DARCY and RAUL are sitting next to each other in the back, Raul turning from Darcy to the movie every so often. Darcy looks behind herself at the foyer and the staircase._

DARCY  
I’m going to the bathroom.

RAUL  
Do you want us to pause it?

DARCY  
No, it's fine.

_Darcy exits, goes up the stairs towards Corwin's office._

HENRY _(To Molly)_  
What are you writing about?

_Molly claps the notebook to her chest._

MOLLY  
Nothing… just writing.

HENRY  
Okay. Don’t worry, you don't have to share it with me.

_Molly looks around the room at everyone sitting, surrounding the television._

MAHMOUD _(To Layla)_  
She reminds me of you.

LAYLA  
Why?

MAHMOUD  
Cause she's pretty.

LAYLA  
She’s a cartoon.

MAHMOUD  
She's still pretty.

LAYLA  
I don’t know. I think Velma’s prettier. Perhaps, it's just cause I have a thing for nerds.

MAHMOUD  
Excuse me.

LAYLA  
You're excused.

_Mahmoud laughs. Raul looks back._

RAUL  
I’m going to the bathroom too.

_Raul exits. He goes up the stairs and sees Darcy attempting to pick the lock of Corwin's office._

What are you doing?

DARCY  
Umm… Nothing.

RAUL  
Why are you picking the lock to Corwin's office?

DARCY  
If I’m being completely honest, I don’t really know. I just really want to see whatever’s in that package.

RAUL  
What is with you?

DARCY  
It's just been bugging me. You know, I saw it a couple hours ago, just sitting on his desk. He hasn’t touched it.

RAUL  
Does it matter?

DARCY  
I suppose not. I’m just curious. Please don’t tell anyone. I promise I’m not trying to do anything bad. I just really don’t like unanswered questions.

_Pause._

RAUL  
You’re doing it wrong.

DARCY  
What?

RAUL  
The lock. You’re picking it wrong. Let me do it for you.

DARCY  
Really?

RAUL  
Yeah, just promise me you won’t break anything.

DARCY  
I promise.

_Raul takes the bobby pin Darcy was holding and successfully unlocks the door._

Where’d you learn that?

RAUL  
Faye taught it to me. I needed to know for a trick I was working on.

DARCY  
Where'd Faye learn it?

RAUL  
No clue. I chose not to question it.

_Darcy and Raul enter Corwin's office. Raul turns on the light. The package is still on Corwin’s desk, untouched. Darcy reads the label._

DARCY  
“Seth Taxidermy.” What would Corwin want with taxidermy?

RAUL  
Looking for a change of style?

DARCY  
Doesn’t seem like him, does it?

RAUL  
I honestly have no idea. Fits in with this house, though.

DARCY  
Yeah, it does. Want to open it?

RAUL  
Do you think he’d notice?

DARCY  
Not if we cover it up enough.

_Darcy picks up a pair of scissors and begins to open the box. She pulls out a taxidermy Egyptian cobra._

RAUL  
Well, that's not terrifying at all. Where in hell was he thinking of putting that?

DARCY  
Poor dear.

RAUL  
Poor dear?

  
  
DARCY  
Snakes are some of my favorite animals, next to ravens. I don't understand how anyone could be so heartless as to use the corpse of an animal for decoration.

RAUL  
Especially one so terrifying.

_Darcy reaches further into the box and pulls out a note._

DARCY  
“This is the only one I could find from the years you indicated. Pretty rare. I hope it’s up to your liking. There’s supposed to be a way to open it from the bottom, but haven't been able to. Probably so old, it’s jammed shut. Could repair if you like. Would cost extra.”

_Darcy turns the cobra around and finds an indent in the shape of an eye on the bottom of the base._

This thing opens?

RAUL  
How?

DARCY  
I don't know, but there are hinges here.

_Darcy attempts to pry the base open with no luck._

RAUL  
Maybe it needs a special key or something?

DARCY  
Where would the key go?

_A drawer opens slightly into Darcy’s leg._

Ow.

RAUL  
What?

DARCY  
Nothing, just banged my leg against the desk.

_Darcy opens the drawer further and pulls out the Eye of Horus locket._

This is pretty, isn't it?

RAUL  
Corwin really does have a complicated style, doesn't he?

_Darcy compares the shape of the indent with the shape of the locket- perfect match._

DARCY  
That’s weird.

RAUL  
What is?

_Darcy places the locket to the base of the cobra. The locket glows red and the compartment opens._

Whoah.

_Darcy pulls out a glass piece in the shape of a Reuleaux triangle._

What is it?

DARCY  
I don't know.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 10 - Scene opens on FABIAN and NINA sitting at the bar._

FABIAN  
It's been nine years.

NINA  
I know-

FABIAN  
Nine years with barely anything.

NINA  
I know-

FABIAN  
Why come back now?

NINA  
I wrote a book and the school reached out to me asking if I wanted to a do a reading. I had no good reason to turn it down. It was a good opportunity.

FABIAN  
You didn’t call me.

NINA  
I didn't have your number.

FABIAN  
You could've looked me up. I’m not that hard to find.

NINA  
I know, but to be fair, you didn't call me either.

FABIAN  
I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.

NINA  
No, no, I would’ve loved to see you. I didn't know you worked at the school. If I did maybe…

_Pause._

I didn't know that you wanted anything to do with me either. After how I left… I was worried you hated me.

FABIAN  
There’s been moments.

NINA  
Fabian, I am so sorry.

FABIAN  
It was just so sudden, you know. There was a letter and then just nothing at all.

NINA  
I’m really sorry.

FABIAN  
Can you at least explain to me why?

NINA  
Why?

FABIAN  
Why you decided to leave?

NINA  
I told you; my gran got sick and Eddie and I couldn't be together anymore.

FABIAN  
Why couldn’t you and Eddie be together?

NINA  
Because the Osirian and Chosen One… just… it's a little… I can't explain it. You just have to trust me. It wasn’t safe.

FABIAN  
Did you know that Eddie lost his powers?

NINA  
He emailed me about it. He actually emailed me all year about the stuff that was going on with all of you and Frobisher-Smythe. I am so sorry about that. I thought it would be over once I left.

FABIAN  
Did you ever respond?

NINA  
No. Not really anyway. Just enough for him to know that I was still getting the emails.

FABIAN  
So, then, why didn't you come back after Eddie lost his powers? It wasn’t still dangerous, was it?

NINA  
Not dangerous… just difficult.

FABIAN  
What do you mean?

NINA  
I don't know. Life was different. I was different. I expected you had moved on and I just didn’t want to think about seeing that.

FABIAN  
So, you just forgot about us?

NINA  
No, I didn't. I never did. I think about all of you all the time. It’s what I wrote my book about, actually.

FABIAN  
Really?

NINA  
Yeah, it’s a… romance-mystery. I changed our names of course.

FABIAN  
I'm in it?

NINA  
You're the one who makes it a romance. Quite the leading man, my editor thinks.

FABIAN  
I’ll be excited to read it.

NINA  
I could never forget about you, you know.

FABIAN  
I could never forget about you either.

NINA  
You’ll be coming to the reading?

_Beat._

FABIAN  
Yeah, I think I can make it.

NINA  
Good.

FABIAN  
I just hope I’m not too embarrassed to hear myself in book form. I’m sure it’s pretty geeky.

NINA  
A very charming geek, though.

_Beat._

Fabian, you should know something.

FABIAN  
Yeah?

NINA  
I’m getting married in spring. His name is Davis. He’s really nice. I think you two would get along well, actually.

FABIAN  
Oh…

NINA  
Yeah, umm… we’ve been together for a while now and we got engaged earlier this year.

FABIAN  
I’m happy for you. _  
_

NINA  
I’m happy too.

FABIAN  
You’ll have to introduce me some time.

NINA  
You could come to the wedding?

FABIAN  
Yeah, that'd be nice.

NINA  
Have you been seeing anyone?

FABIAN  
I’ve been seeing some people every now and then. I’m not ready to get married just yet.

NINA  
Well, when you are, she'll be lucky.

_Nina’s phone buzzes. She looks at it._

Oh, that’s Davis. Probably just checking up on me. This is our first time in different countries. I should get this.

FABIAN  
Yeah.

_Nina answers the phone and makes her way out of the bar where it is quieter. Fabian stands and walks to where PATRICIA and EDDIE are waiting at a table._

PATRICIA  
How'd it go?

FABIAN  
Fine. She’s doing fine.

PATRICIA  
You're okay?

FABIAN  
Yeah, I’m good. I’m going to the reading. Apparently, the book she wrote’s about us.

PATRICIA  
That’s good. I’m sure it’ll be fun.

FABIAN  
She’s getting married.

EDDIE  
Oh, dude…

FABIAN  
No, don't look at me like that.

EDDIE  
Like what?

FABIAN  
Like I’m some lonely guy still hung up on his school girlfriend.

PATRICIA  
So, you’re not still hung up on her?

FABIAN  
Honestly, no. She told me that she was getting married and I thought I’d feel jealous and I kinda did, but not because _she_ was getting married, you know? I just needed to know that I wasn't the reason she didn't come back.

EDDIE  
You weren’t.

FABIAN  
I know she told me that, but I guess I couldn't really believe it until now.

_Beat._

I think I'm gonna go home.

PATRICIA  
What?

FABIAN  
No, yeah, I've got more tests to grade and I’m tired anyway.

EDDIE  
Yeah, okay.

FABIAN  
You two should stay, though. Get the most out of tonight.

PATRICIA  
Okay, just call us if you need anything.

FABIAN  
You know you’re not _my_ mum, right?

PATRICIA  
Yeah, I know that, doofus, but you can still get sad.

FABIAN  
I’ll see you both soon.

EDDIE  
See ya.

_Fabian exits the bar, sees Nina on the phone and waves goodbye to her._

NINA  
I’ll see you on Monday, yeah?

FABIAN  
You can count on it.

_Fabian walks off. Scene cuts to Nina, Patricia, and Eddie inside the bar talking._

EDDIE  
I've been doing detective work for about a year or so, ever since my promotion. It’s been going really great so far. Don't think I could’ve asked for something better.

NINA  
Yeah, seems like that would be a good fit for you.

PATRICIA  
And I’m a guidance counselor.

NINA  
That I can't really understand. Patricia, why?

PATRICIA  
I did some social work and psychology stuff in university. And this was the safest and most consistent thing I could, so it just made sense.

NINA  
Well, I’m sure the kids love you.

PATRICIA  
Well, I’m in between jobs at the moment. I took time off to take care of Alice.

NINA  
Alice?

EDDIE  
She’s our daughter.

NINA  
You two have a kid?! Oh, my gosh, how old is she? Do you have pictures?

_Eddie takes out his phone and looks for photos before passing it to Nina._

PATRICIA  
She’s 14 months. Turns two in August.

NINA  
Wow, pandemic baby. That must've been difficult.

PATRICIA  
You would not believe how difficult it was.

NINA  
Davis and I want kids too, but we want to wait a few more years.

PATRICIA  
We wanted to wait too, but, you know, I got pregnant and then a month later we got married.

NINA  
Well, you two make a wonderful couple as far as I know and adorable children.

_Nina gives Eddie his phone back._

EDDIE  
She is amazing.

PATRICIA  
How did you and Davis meet anyway?

NINA  
We went to Oberlin together. He went to the conservatory. He's a classical guitarist.

EDDIE  
Oh, really?

NINA  
Yeah.

_Patricia and Eddie look to each other knowingly._

We knew each other for almost a year before he asked me out. We were both hopeless at admitting our feelings, but it's been great ever since.

PATRICIA  
That’s good to hear.

NINA  
And what about the others? Amber, Alfie, Jerome, all of them?

EDDIE  
Mostly in America actually.

NINA  
Really?

PATRICIA

Yeah, Alfie, Jerome, and Willow all work for Amber now. It’s kind of weird.

NINA  
Not like we didn't know she’d be all our boss someday.

EDDIE  
That’s what I said.

PATRICIA  
She runs her own fashion company.

NINA  
Millington?

PATRICIA  
Yeah.

NINA  
How did I not know that was her? Every time I see one of their ads in magazines I always think it's something she would wear.

PATRICIA  
Yeah, she seems to be doing well for herself.

NINA  
What about Mara?

EDDIE  
She’s working as a journalist in China last time I heard.

PATRICIA  
She’s been traveling non-stop ever since she got out of university.

EDDIE  
Oxford.

NINA  
Can’t say I expected any less.

PATRICIA  
I really don't know how she does it.

NINA  
What about Joy?

PATRICIA  
Umm… I don’t actually know where Joy is.

_Nina’s opens her eyes wide._

NINA  
Now, would you listen to that? Patricia Williamson doesn't know where Joy Mercer is. I think it's about time we call the search party together and harass every new person we come across.

PATRICIA  
That was a serious incident and one I did apologize for.

NINA  
Did you?

PATRICIA  
I did. I promise I did.

_The three of them laugh. Scene closes._

_Scene 11 - Scene opens on DARCY and RAUL in Corwin’s office._

RAUL  
What do you think it's used for?

DARCY  
I don't know.

RAUL  
Do you think Corwin knew about the compartment?

DARCY  
I don't know.

RAUL  
What is that locket thing?

DARCY  
I don't know, but I want to find out.

_Darcy puts the cobra back in the box, but slips the locket and glass piece into her pocket._

RAUL  
What are you doing?

DARCY  
Help me put this box back together, yeah?

RAUL  
Why are you taking those things?

DARCY  
We don't know what it is.

RAUL  
That doesn't mean we should steal it.

DARCY  
Please just help me.

RAUL  
Fine.

_Raul and Darcy tape the box back together. It looks relatively untouched. Darcy closes the drawer and turns the light off before her and Raul leave._

What if Corwin notices the stuff gone?

DARCY  
He didn't know about the stuff in the base, did he?

RAUL  
But he knew about the locket.

DARCY  
Let’s just hope he doesn't notice before I’m able to find out what these things mean.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 12 - Scene opens on CORWIN in his office knitting._

CORWIN  
God, I need my glasses, don’t I?

_Corwin opens his drawer and pulls out his glasses, but pauses. He reaches into the drawer again and feels around. The locket is missing. Corwin’s face falls. Scene closes._


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina returns to the school only to discover a passing of the torch may soon be under way, and Fabian will do everything in his power to stop it.

**Episode 2**

_Scene 1 - Scene opens on CORWIN in MR.SWEET’s office._

MR.SWEET  
Well, what do you need me to do about it?

CORWIN  
I need you to find it, obviously!

MR.SWEET  
Do you have an idea who might've stolen the locket from you?

CORWIN  
Not anyone specific I can think of. I was hoping you might know who to search first. Is there anyone at the school who might want to take the locket?

_Mr.Sweet thinks for a moment. He knows who would steal it, but doesn’t share that with Corwin._

MR.SWEET  
When was the last time you saw it?

CORWIN  
It was in my desk before I left for the store. When I came back it was gone.

MR.SWEET  
And everyone else was in the house?

CORWIN  
Yes, Trudy and the students. The students had all just finished a movie when I returned.

MR.SWEET  
So, they would’ve seen if someone else had entered the house, wouldn’t they?

CORWIN  
Probably.

MR.SWEET  
That’s a relief.

CORWIN  
Why?

MR.SWEET  
Erm… no reason.

CORWIN  
You know something, don’t you? You know someone who would want the locket?

MR.SWEET  
I never said that.

CORWIN _  
_Don’t forget, Sweet. It’s not a good idea to keep things from me.

MR.SWEET  
You should ask the students if they saw anyone.

CORWIN  
Yes, and you should do everything in your power to make sure that locket gets back into my hands.

MR.SWEET  
What else would I rather do?

CORWIN  
Exactly.

_Corwin exits. Mr.Sweet looks worried. Scene closes._

_Scene 2 - Scene opens on DARCY in her room examining the locket and glass piece. There’s a knock at the door. Darcy quickly hides the items under her pillow._

DARCY  
Come in!

_Raul enters._

Oh, it’s you.

_Darcy takes the things back out and continues studying them._

RAUL  
Darcy, why do you still have these things?

DARCY  
Well, I haven’t figured out what they are yet, have I?

RAUL  
They’re still stolen property.

_Darcy holds up the locket._

DARCY  
I have no idea what the mechanics of this thing is. I though it might be a magnet, but I tested it and it's not. And the lighting up bit baffles me as well. I've no idea how it would've done that.

RAUL  
Magic?

DARCY _(Sarcastically)_  
Magic necklace? Yeah, probably.

RAUL  
No, I just mean it’s weird.

DARCY  
Very weird, which is why I need to hold onto it until I can get some more information.

RAUL  
It’s none of our business, Darcy.

DARCY  
Would you be saying that if it actually was magic?

RAUL  
Obviously not-

DARCY  
Then let’s keep it until we can rule that out.

RAUL  
I still don't think it's a good idea. What if Corwin found out?

DARCY  
I’ll make sure he doesn’t. Besides, I asked Trudy about him and she thinks he’s just a big softy. I probably wouldn’t even get in that much trouble if he did.

RAUL  
Fine.

DARCY  
You wanna know something else weird, though?

RAUL  
What?

DARCY  
I researched the taxidermy company.

RAUL  
The one that sent Corwin the snake?

DARCY  
Yes, and you would not believe who one of the co-founders was.

RAUL  
Who?

DARCY  
Louisa Frobisher-Smythe.

_Pause._

RAUL  
Who?

DARCY  
Oh, my God- She was one of the original owners of this house.

RAUL  
That’s weird.

DARCY  
Fascinating, isn't it? It could just be a coincidence though.

RAUL  
Or it could mean a connection between this stuff and the house?

DARCY  
I like the way you’re thinking.

RAUL  
Have any idea what the glass piece is for?

DARCY  
No idea. I’ve read practically every review for Seth Taxidermy and none of them mentioned finding any glass pieces.

RAUL  
I don’t think many people would expect their taxidermy animals to double as a Kinder Surprise.

DARCY  
It just feels so special for something seemingly unimportant. It's just a piece of glass. Why would anyone have to hide it in a cobra?

RAUL  
And why would a likely magical locket be the thing to open it?

_Scene closes._

_Scene 3 - Scene opens on MR.SWEET knocking on EDDIE’s door. EDDIE opens it, with ALICE in his arms._

EDDIE  
Hey dad. Come in.

_Mr.Sweet enters._

Thanks for coming so last minute. Patricia really wanted to go out. She’s just getting dressed.

MR.SWEET  
Yes, of course. Always love to spend time with Alice, yes, don’t I? Don’t I?

_Alice reaches for Mr.Sweet. Eddie passes her over._

EDDIE  
There’s food in the fridge, as always just heat it up, should be fine.

_Eddie cleans up some toys on the floor._

And she's going through sleep regression-

MR.SWEET  
Oh…

EDDIE  
So, if she’s extra fussy before bed just… you know, that's why.

MR.SWEET  
Did she nap today?

EDDIE  
Umm… I don’t- Patricia!

  
  
PATRICIA  
Yeah?!

EDDIE  
Did Alice nap today?!

PATRICIA _(Frustratedly)_  
What do you think?!

_Eddie looks back to Mr.Sweet._

EDDIE  
No, she didn't get a nap today.

MR.SWEET  
I’m sure everything will be fine.

EDDIE  
Yes, you can always call.

_Beat. Mr.Sweet sits down with Alice on his knee._

I’m sure we’ll leave soon.

MR.SWEET  
Yes, that’s alright.

_Eddie sits across from him._

I actually had something I wanted to ask you about.

EDDIE  
What?

MR.SWEET  
I don’t know. I was just curious. You know the locket that you had, the one Nina gave to you?

EDDIE  
…Yeah?

MR.SWEET  
I was wondering if you knew what happened to it?

EDDIE  
Why?

MR.SWEET  
Or maybe Fabian does?

EDDIE  
Why?

MR.SWEET  
Just curious really. Wouldn’t want something like that getting into the wrong hands?

EDDIE  
No, wouldn’t want that.

MR.SWEET  
It’s just if you were to know something about the locket or anything like that you would tell me, wouldn’t you? We can talk with each other about that stuff now.

EDDIE  
I don’t know anything. I gave the locket away when I left school.

MR.SWEET  
To people you trusted?

EDDIE  
Yes.

_Beat._

MR.SWEET  
Then everything should be fine.

EDDIE  
Is something happening at the school?

MR.SWEET  
No, nothing.

EDDIE  
I don’t know where the locket is. I’m sorry.

MR.SWEET  
There’s nothing to worry about… really.

EDDIE _  
_And _you_ would tell me if there was something to worry about, wouldn’t you?

_PATRICIA enters, looking stunning as always._

PATRICIA  
Okay, I’m ready to go.

EDDIE  
Wow, you look amazing.

PATRICIA  
Thank you.

_Patricia reaches over to Alice and gives her a kiss on the cheek._

  
I’m gonna go put my jacket on.

_PATRICIA exits._

EDDIE  
Dad?

MR.SWEET  
…Of course I would tell you. We trust each other now.

_Eddie seems skeptical. Scene cuts to montage of Mr.Sweet searching through Eddie and Patricia’s apartment. Alice starts crying from the other room. Mr.Sweet looks back. Scene closes._

_Scene 4 - Scene opens on NINA stepping out of a car in front of the school. She stares for a moment in reflection and nostalgia._

NINA  
Exactly the same.

_Beat._

This is going to go well.

_DARCY, RAUL, LAYLA, MAHMOUD, and FAYE are walking towards the school from behind Nina, deep in conversation. Darcy is walking backwards._

DARCY  
I wouldn’t be surprised if George somehow got entrance music to play.

MAHMOUD  
Like the WWE?

FAYE  
Henry would never go for it.

DARCY  
You say that as though George would’ve told him.

_Darcy accidentally bumps shoulders with Nina._

Oops, sorry.

_Nina looks to her in shock._

LAYLA  
You have to watch where you’re going, clumsy.

DARCY  
Says you.

_Darcy looks back to Nina._

Sorry again.

NINA  
It’s fine.

LAYLA  
Is that her?

_Darcy, Raul, Faye, Mahmoud, and Layla continue walking to the school. Nina stands still horrified, a new realization sinking in. Scene cuts to Nina standing on the stage of the student lounge in front of a podium, doing her reading, several students including Darcy, Raul, MOLLY, GEORGE, HENRY, Faye, Mahmoud, and Layla are in the audience. FABIAN is also sat in the back._

NINA  
“As she was crying to herself all Grace could think of was home. How she missed her grandmother. How she missed her old school and friends. Regret filled her stomach, swirling underneath the uncomfortable cling of the wet sweater.”

_Beat._

“‘You okay?’ A voice came from ahead of her. It was Phineas, holding a glass of water in his hand. Grace had a moment of panic, thinking he was preparing to pour it over her head as well, but his voice and stance suggested otherwise. He was inviting, warm, almost as though the chilling water dripping from her shirt had suddenly evaporated and all that was left was the fuzz of being freshly taken from the dryer.”

_Nina looks to Fabian and smiles._

“Grace cleared the tears from her eyes and looked up into Phineas’s kind gaze and for a moment forgot about home. All that was there was Phineas and all his warmth.”

_Nina then looks to Darcy and her expression shifts._

“That didn’t last long, however. The reality of the situation sunk once more into her skin, reminded by the cold drench of her sweater, leeching onto her chest. She was still here. Ally was still in the other room waiting to interrogate her about Felicity. Everything else she had known was still behind her in America. Every part of her was saying she didn’t belong there.”

_Scene cuts to students exiting the student lounge, Nina staying behind to pack up her things. Fabian approaches her._

FABIAN  
You did really well.

NINA  
You think it went good?

FABIAN  
I think it went perfectly. They seemed to really enjoy it. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had some new readers.

NINA  
Darcy Lambert? Do you know her?

FABIAN  
What?

NINA  
There was girl in the audience today. Dark skin, blue dress, big smile. Her name is Darcy. Do you know her?

FABIAN  
Yeah… How do you know her?

NINA  
I don’t.

FABIAN  
What?

NINA  
She bumped into me when I got here and… I don’t know, I got this feeling like I knew her, even though I’ve never met her before.

FABIAN  
Did she introduce herself to you?

NINA  
No, that’s what I mean. She bumped into me and it was like I knew her name.

FABIAN  
You must've overheard it.

NINA  
Maybe… But I don’t think so.

FABIAN  
Then what? What do you think it is?

NINA  
I don’t know. I’ve never felt this before. Like she’s important, like I need to pass something on to her, but I don’t know what it would…

FABIAN  
Nina?

NINA  
Fabian- What if she’s like me?

FABIAN  
No, she’s not.

NINA  
Why?

FABIAN  
I don’t know, because she’s only twelve years younger than you, because… because it doesn’t make sense!

NINA  
What else could this feeling be?

FABIAN  
Maybe it’s just you adjusting to being back here for the first time in years.

NINA _(Sarcastically)_  
Yes, and I’ve just picked a random girl to spiritually connect with.

FABIAN  
Maybe.

NINA  
I’ve never felt like this before. I think she’s a Chosen One.

FABIAN  
Could there be another one?

NINA  
No one ever said that there couldn’t.

FABIAN  
But so soon?

  
NINA  
It must be.

_Beat._

You didn’t expect Anubis House to stay silent forever, did you?

FABIAN  
Darcy? You’re sure?

NINA  
Never sure, but yeah. Has there ever been anything with her that you might’ve noticed?

FABIAN  
Nothing that I can think of.

_Beat._

But I’ll keep an eye on her.

NINA  
Thank you.

FABIAN  
You really think-

NINA  
Yes, Fabian!

FABIAN  
She never finds out, yeah?

NINA  
Fabian-

FABIAN  
No, Nina, we can’t have stuff like this starting again. You know we can’t.

_Pause._

NINA  
She doesn’t find out.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 5 - Scene opens on PATRICIA and FABIAN in Patricia’s living room. EDDIE enters with two mugs of tea, he hands one to Fabian and the other to Patricia._

FABIAN  
It was weird, she just- thank you- she just knew who she was without even meeting her.

PATRICIA  
Like, what? She knew her name or whatever?

FABIAN  
Yeah, she knew her name and that she lived at Anubis... Nina thinks she might be the new Chosen One.

EDDIE  
A new one?

PATRICIA  
Is that even possible? I mean, it’s chosen _one_.

FABIAN  
We already knew of two, didn't we? Sarah and Nina.

PATRICIA  
Yeah, but so soon? Weren’t Sarah and Nina like eighty years apart. Nina’s only twenty-six.

FABIAN  
I’m sort of worried that this might mean there are some other chosen ones in between Nina and Sarah that we just don’t know about yet.

EDDIE  
But you know for sure that Darcy’s one of them?

FABIAN  
Not for sure, but Nina thought it was the only thing that could explain the feeling she got. She's usually not wrong.

EDDIE  
Does Darcy know?

FABIAN  
Not that we know. We agreed not to tell her.

EDDIE  
Why not?

  
  
FABIAN  
Because it’s none of our business.

EDDIE  
She has a right to know who she is.

FABIAN  
Her knowing could stir up things again.

EDDIE  
What if things still get stirred up? We’ll need her on our side-

FABIAN  
What side, Eddie? We're out of school. Dexter, Cassie, and Erin- they all graduated and Sibuna left with them. And, personally, I think it's better that way.

EDDIE  
Why?

FABIAN  
You almost died, Patricia and I had our souls stolen- and that was just one year.

EDDIE  
Not telling her doesn’t mean nothing will happen. Anubis House attracts trouble.

FABIAN  
I’m keeping my eyes on her and the house, I promise. If something happens we’ll know.

EDDIE  
You really think you’d be able to tell if something was going on?

FABIAN  
Yes, and nothing is-

EDDIE  
I wouldn’t be too sure about that.

FABIAN  
What do you mean?

EDDIE  
My dad came over a couple days ago to babysit Alice and he was acting a little suspicious.

FABIAN  
Suspicious how?

EDDIE  
He was asking about the locket, about where I might think it was?

FABIAN  
Did you tell him?

EDDIE  
I told him I didn’t know where it was. I didn’t tell him that I left it with Dexter.

FABIAN  
Do you think Dexter still has it?

EDDIE  
I have no clue.

PATRICIA  
Why didn’t you tell me about any of this?

EDDIE  
It didn’t seem like that big an issue until now, but him asking questions about the locket while there just so happens to be a Chosen One at the school… I don’t want to jump to conclusions about him, especially now that our relationship is good, it’s just… the conversation felt oddly familiar.

_Patricia grabs Eddie’s hand._

FABIAN  
Well, then I’ll keep an eye on him too. Do you think you’d be able to get in contact with Dexter?

EDDIE  
I’m pretty sure I can find him.

FABIAN  
Good. Ask him where the locket is, make sure he still has it.

EDDIE  
Darcy will probably still find out about all this, you know. You don't always get to choose to get involved.

FABIAN  
Well, I’ll do all I can to make sure there’s nothing to get involved in.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 6 - Scene opens on HAGS (HENRY, ANDREW, GEORGE, and SADIE) and FABIAN meeting in Fabian’s classroom._

SADIE  
So, the reading seemed like a success. I emailed out a student feedback form and one-hundred percent said they enjoyed the reading and would do something like it again.

ANDREW  
How many responses did we get?

SADIE  
…Eight.

_Andrew scoffs with a smug grin._

FABIAN  
Eight is good. Eight is twenty percent of the audience.

SADIE  
Yes, and it’s only been out for a day.

HENRY  
I think we can call it a success.

SADIE  
As do I. Sarah Raven also sent me an email afterwards saying she thought it went well and was able to send me two copies of her book.

FABIAN  
Really?

SADIE  
Yeah. I have them in my bag actually.

_Sadie opens her bag and pulls out the two copies of Nina’s book, titled_ _Chosen_ _. Fabian takes one in his hand and flips through it._

That one’s for you actually.

FABIAN  
What?

SADIE  
Yeah, she told me to give one to you.

FABIAN  
Thanks, Sadie.

_Beat._

Well, this is fantastic. Does anyone have ideas for out next project?

_George raises his hand._

Yes, George?

GEORGE  
I want to do a dance.

ANDREW  
Oh, no.

GEORGE  
Andrew, you wouldn’t have to go. We could do it at the end of term. I think people could have fun.

SADIE  
Yes, please, last year was so boring without a dance.

HENRY  
And now that we have a student council we can actually pull it off.

FABIAN  
End of term is still more than two months away. Would we want to do something else in the meantime?

GEORGE  
I know Darcy’s been wanting me to petition for solar panels.

_Fabian looks to George, reflecting for a moment._

HENRY  
Yeah, she mentioned that to me yesterday at supper.

GEORGE  
Would be the perfect project for Andrew and Sadie, don’t you think?

ANDREW  
Mate?

FABIAN  
No, that would good and then you and Henry could focus on dance preparations?

GEORGE  
Sounds like a plan.

FABIAN  
Well, then Andrew and Sadie you should probably start talking about what to do next-

SADIE  
I’ll write an email to Mr.Sweet tonight making sure solar panels are even a possibility, probably do some financial research while waiting for a reply.

ANDREW  
Yeah, and I’ll cheer you on probably.

SADIE  
Yeah, alright.

FABIAN  
Good and...

HENRY  
I’ll start work on a student response form seeing if people are even interested in a dance.

FABIAN  
Great. Does anyone else have something to add?

_No one responds._

Cool. Meeting adjourned.

_Henry, Andrew, George, and Sadie gather their things and begin to exit. Sadie takes the book not belonging to Fabian._

SADIE  
I’ll bring this to the library.

FABIAN  
Yeah, great. Glad she sent it.

_Sadie exits. Fabian opens his copy of the book and sees the front page with an inscription from Nina. “To Phineas, I promise I could never forget you, Love, Grace”. Scene closes._

_Scene 7 - Scene opens on LAYLA and Faye in their room._

FAYE  
And I was thinking that if we wanted to go at eleven we could probably get back, like, an hour before supper.

LAYLA  
So, I should probably wake up at eight then, shouldn’t I?

FAYE  
We’re going to Asda and then Waterstones- you don’t have to get dressed up!

LAYLA  
Yes, but it’s more fun when I do.

FAYE  
Yeah, but when I’m next to you I look like your awkward intern.

LAYLA  
You could dress up too.

FAYE  
Oh, yeah, put on a slightly more vibrant tank top, how elegant.

LAYLA  
I could give you one of my dresses, do your makeup-

_Knock on the door._

FAYE  
At eleven AM?

LAYLA  
Come in!

_MAHMOUD enters._

Hey.

FAYE  
Hey, Mahmoud.

MAHMOUD  
Hi…

_Mahmoud and Faye smile at one another._

Layla, weren’t we gonna do some research for our history project down in my room.

LAYLA  
Oh, my God! Yeah, I totally spaced.

_Layla looks at her watch._

Why didn’t you come up sooner?

MAHMOUD  
I started doing some of the research and time just kinda flew by.

LAYLA  
Well, let me help. We still got a little bit before supper. I know you emailed me those articles… I have not read them yet, but that’s just because I was… tired. I can do that now, though.

MAHMOUD  
Yeah, just do what you can. I shared the doc with you.

LAYLA  
Thank you.

_Layla walks over to Mahmoud and kisses him. Faye looks at the two of them somewhat in discomfort._

What’s our topic on again?

MAHMOUD  
Early mythological explanations of astronomical occurrences.

LAYLA  
Right. I’ll be excited for those articles.

MAHMOUD  
I hope so. I saved the mostly mythos ones for you.

LAYLA  
Thank you.

MAHMOUD  
I’ll see you at supper then.

LAYLA  
See you at supper.

_Mahmoud kisses Layla on the cheek and exits._

LAYLA  
Isn’t he just the sweetest?

FAYE  
Yeah, he’s a real… keeper.

_Scene 8 - Scene opens on FABIAN teaching History of Ancient Civilizations. DARCY and RAUL are sitting in the back. Darcy has the locket out under the desk and is looking at it._

FABIAN  
I’m glad you’re all making progress on your science and mathematics in relation to ancient mythology and religion projects. Remember that the final paper is due in two weeks. No extensions.

_Layla raises her hand._

Layla?

LAYLA  
What if we _really_ need an extension?

FABIAN  
I don’t think the deadline I’ve set is unreasonable. If you have problems with it feel free to talk with me after class.

MAHMOUD _(To Layla, whispered)_  
Don't worry about it. We're already almost a quarter of the way done with our research.

LAYLA  
You mean you are.

MAHMOUD  
It’s our project. My research is your research.

FABIAN  
Okay, are there any more questions about the assignment while you’ve still got me here.

RAUL _(To Darcy)_  
You should put that thing away. It’s stolen property.

FABIAN  
Would anyone like to share their topic with me? Darcy, how about you?

_Darcy quickly puts the locket back in her shirt. Fabian notices briefly._

DARCY  
What? Sorry?

FABIAN  
What is your topic for the science and math as related to mythology project?

DARCY  
Oh, Raul and I planned to do research on the beginnings of STEM in Ancient Egyptian mythology.

_Pause._

FABIAN  
Really?

DARCY  
Yeah, is that a problem?

_Fabian sees the chain around Darcy’s neck._

FABIAN  
No, not a problem at all.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 9 - Scene opens on FABIAN calling EDDIE immediately after class. Eddie picks up._

EDDIE  
Hello?

FABIAN _(Angrily)_  
Guess what I just saw!

EDDIE  
Okay, _wow_ , I’m doing great, thank. How are you?

FABIAN  
Or at least think that I saw.

EDDIE  
What is it?

FABIAN  
I’m pretty sure Darcy has the locket now.

EDDIE  
What?

FABIAN  
I saw a chain around her neck identical to the one on the locket.

EDDIE  
That’s impossible to tell.

FABIAN  
I saw her stuff it in her shirt. It was just a quick moment, but I’m pretty sure I saw the eye.

EDDIE  
You can’t be one-hundred percent sure it was the locket. How would she have been able to get it?

FABIAN  
Were you able to talk to Dexter?

EDDIE  
Umm… yeah…

FABIAN  
And?

EDDIE  
Apparently he lost it-

FABIAN  
Eddie!

EDDIE  
He doesn't know who has it…

FABIAN  
Well, that might be how someone like Darcy got her hands on it.

_Beat._

And he didn’t try to find it again?

EDDIE  
It didn’t matter to him. Nothing happened at Anubis House for his entire time there-

FABIAN  
Except of course the mind control, lightening storms of rage, and oh yeah, girl turning to stone.

EDDIE  
For four years the house was dormant. He says he’s not even sure when it actually went missing. Cassie, Erin, and him didn’t even talk by the end of school because they didn’t have any reason to.

FABIAN  
Well, that’s just great, isn’t it?

EDDIE  
You still don’t know it’s the locket.

FABIAN  
Well, I need to find out.

EDDIE  
Jewelry ban.

FABIAN  
What?

EDDIE  
Does school still have that strict no jewelry policy?

FABIAN  
Yeah, but no one enforces it-

EDDIE  
Enforce it.

FABIAN  
What?

EDDIE  
Enforce it. Confiscate her necklace.

FABIAN  
I knew what this school would turn me into eventually. I just didn't think it would happen this soon.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 10 - Scene opens on FAYE writing in a notebook and pacing in the girl’s corridor. RAUL enters and looks intrigued._

RAUL  
Hey, Faye, what’s going on?

FAYE  
Oh, nothing, just working on outlining my project. Would you want to look at it?

RAUL  
I think I'm okay-

_Faye looks back at him with pleading eyes._

I can take a look.

_Raul takes the notebook and looks at the tiny handwriting all across the page._

FAYE  
What do you think?

RAUL  
I admire your ambition. You know this paper’s max is seven pages right?

FAYE  
Yes, but its minimum is three, so, you know…

RAUL  
I'm sure it'll be great.

_Raul passes the notebook back to Faye and knocks on Darcy’s door._

DARCY  
Who is it?

RAUL  
Raul!

DARCY  
Come in!

_Raul enters. Darcy is looking at the glass piece some more._

RAUL  
You’re always looking at that thing, aren’t you?

DARCY  
I don’t know, it’s weird. It doesn’t feel like normal glass.

RAUL  
What do you mean?

DARCY  
Doesn't it feel lighter?

_Darcy hands the piece to Raul. He weighs it in his hand._

RAUL  
Maybe? I don't know.

DARCY  
I’m still trying to figure out what it’s for or why it was in that cobra.

RAUL  
Well, it is very pretty. Could be a nice ornament or paperweight.

_Raul holds it up to the window. Sunlight goes through it, projecting a message onto the floor._

DARCY  
Whoah!

_Raul turns around quickly, breaking the message._

RAUL  
What?

DARCY  
Move back quickly!

_Raul returns to his original position._

Hold it in the light again.

_Raul holds the glass piece up to the sunlight again as Darcy reaches for her phone and takes a picture of the message._

RAUL  
What is it?

DARCY  
It’s refracting words or something. “To see beyond the world where my father still stands, the iris of the universe.”

RAUL  
What?

_Darcy types the message on her phone._

DARCY  
It’s what the light says. Can’t say I expected that.

RAUL  
Darcy?

DARCY  
Yeah?

RAUL  
My arm is getting tired.

DARCY  
You can move. I wrote it down. It’s fine.

_Raul lowers his arm and turns the glass piece in his hand._

“To see beyond the world where my father still stands, the iris of the universe.”

RAUL  
It’s magic, I’m telling you.

DARCY  
Well, it’s definitely cryptic.

RAUL  
Maybe we’re supposed to find out what it means. It might tell us what that thing is.

DARCY  
We should start doing research on it-

RAUL  
While I do think that would be fun, I think we should probably be doing research for our history assignment.

DARCY  
Oh, yeah.

RAUL  
This is getting a little fun, though.

DARCY  
I’m glad you’re finally getting into it.

_Scene closes._

_Scene 11 - Scene opens on the end of History of Ancient Civilizations. FABIAN is speaking at the front of the class. DARCY and RAUL are sitting in the back once more._

FABIAN  
So, I know this is annoying, but the dress code is being under-enforced and I’m going to need to confiscate all jewelry.

DARCY  
What?

FABIAN  
Yes, you all know about the jewelry ban. You’ll be able to get your jewelry back.

_Fabian begins confiscating jewelry._

DARCY  
When all we get them back?

FABIAN  
Soon enough.

_Fabian turns to Raul._

Rings?

_Raul begins taking off his rings and handing them to Fabian._

DARCY  
Yes, but, like, at the end of class or…?

FABIAN  
I’ll let you know when you can have them back, but I will be needing your jewelry now.

_Darcy takes out her earrings._

All of your jewelry.

DARCY  
That’s the only jewelry I have-

FABIAN  
Your locket, please.

_Darcy hesitantly takes the locket off and gives it to Fabian. Fabian returns to his desk and puts the jewelry in one of his drawers, feeling slightly horrified to confirm Darcy did in fact have the locket._

RAUL _(Whispered)_  
What do we do now?

_Darcy looks at Fabian with suspicion. Scene closes.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment any thoughts, criticisms, or questions. I always love to hear from you. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Mars Gonzalez


End file.
